


3 Piece Suit, 2 Sigh Night (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prom, Talking, happens, sterek, super fluff, they needed to chat about this stuff sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: The podfic of the wonderful fic 3 Piece Suit, 2 Sigh Night. Here is the summary from the fic:"Stiles and Derek's twist on prom night, and a little conversation they probably should have had a while ago."





	3 Piece Suit, 2 Sigh Night (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3 Piece Suit, 2 Sigh Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487412) by [Batwynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn). 



> The amazing Batwynn writes incredible fanfiction and I've been wanting to podfic this story for a long time. Sorry if I read it a bit fast. I was excited lol. Thanks!


End file.
